Deal With It
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Sudah gagal PDKT-in Sasuke, dapat tim yang aneh, sekarang Yamanaka Ino harus berjuang menghadapi kebiasaan guru barunya. Dia mulai lelah. #LOVE4INO


Ino selalu menyukai langit cerah. Angkasa yang bercorak kebiruan tipis dan awan yang sesekali melewatinya. Tempat di mana dia menamatkan lamunannya—tentang masalahnya. Lantunan burung yang merdu, kilau cahaya yang melelehkan kulitnya, serta udara segar yang menerpa tubuh moleknya. Semua hal itu dapat menenangkannya selama beberapa lama.

Namun tampaknya, kali ini Ino tidak akan menikmati salah satu efek dari suasana cerahnya langit.

Benar, langit masih berwarna kebiruan. Tapi mulai sekarang, kebiruan itu akan terkontaminasi oleh asap putih yang menyengat. Bukan awan, bukan juga asap perapian.

Asap rokok.

"Fuuuh …."

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

"Ah, maaf! Namaku Sarutobi Asuma, kapten dari tim 10 mulai hari ini. Aku akan menggembleng kalian dengan keras, jadi bersiaplah!"

Sumpah, Ino membenci orang di depannya. Bukan pribadinya, melainkan kebiasaan yang dia lakukan. Jangan-jangan, Ino harus menghirup udara kotor ini setiap hari?! _Ugh_.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menangis! Aku hanya berkata untuk mendisiplinkan kalian, bukan?"

"ASAPNYA MASUK KE MATA KAMI, TAHU!" ujar Shikamaru kasar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning:** Canon AR/AT. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**...**

**DEAL WITH IT**

**...**

Event: #LOVE4INO; dengan ketentuan:

Pair: AsumaIno

Prompt: Langit

* * *

"ARGH!"

Yamanaka Ino frustasi.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke_-kun_? Kenapa aku malah satu tim dengan para pemalas ini?!" cecar Ino sembari melirik tajam ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"_Mendokusai_. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya tidak usah jadi ninja. Ini peraturan dari sananya," komentar pemuda berambut nanas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lagipula, orang tua kita kan terkenal dengan formasi Ino-Shika-Chou nya. Jadi kurasa, bahkan sampai anak-anak kita nanti akan terus satu tim, Ino." Chouji dengan entengnya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menggigit kripik kentang.

_Aquamarine_ Ino menusuk mata mereka kian tajam. "Ugh! Kalian tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku!"

"Peduli amat."

Shikamaru sukses mendapatkan benjol di kepalanya.

"Rencana PDKT-ku dengan Sasuke_-kun_ gagal. Di timku tidak ada laki-laki keren," keluh Ino menghitung penderitaannya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Dan yang paling penting, guru kita punya kebiasaan buruk yang menyebalkan!"

Ino masih terbayang kerjadian beberapa saat lalu, di mana dia harus menahan napas—dan tangis. Pidato singkat gurunya dan perkenalan masing-masing anggota yang memakan waktu cukup lama membuatnya terkena asma mendadak. Tidak bernapas mati, bernapas pun tidak nyaman. Bagaimana dia akan melewati masa-masa indah _genin_ yang dia idamkan sejak dulu?

"Dia itu pria dewasa, Ino. Biarkanlah." Shikamaru kembali berkomentar. Dia memang tidak suka mencampuri masalah orang lain—tapi kalau orang lain ini adalah Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru rela sedikit repot untuk memberikan satu-dua nasihat.

"Orang dewasa selalu seenaknya. Bahkan kita tahu bahaya merokok seperti apa! Kita akan menjadi perokok pasif, Shika! Dan itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari perokok aktif!" Ino kembali berang dan mukanya berangsur merah—saking marahnya.

"Perokok pasif?" ulang Chouji bingung.

"Perokok pasif adalah orang yang tidak merokok tapi turut menghirup asap rokok." Suara _baritone_ di belakang mereka sukses membuat ketiga _genin_ ini berjingkat kaget.

"Asuma_-sensei_ …" ucap ketiganya. Ino mendadak gugup, Shikamaru menatapnya datar, Chouji meletakkan kembali kripik ke dalam bungkusan secara dramatis.

"Kalian juga ingin ke kedai Yakiniku Q?" sapa Asuma ramah.

"Kami hanya mengantar Chouji, tepatnya," jawab Shikamaru. Asuma mengangguk paham. Tak lama, manik hitam kecokelatannya bergulir pelan pada sosok yang tampak gusar—membuat putra dari _Hokage_ ketiga ini tersenyum geli.

"Ino," panggil Asuma. Dia meneliti lekuk wajah gadis tersebut yang tampak gelisah. Tentu saja Ino panik, secara dia barusan menjelek-jelekkan guru barunya yang ternyata ada di belakangnya. _You know that feel_?

"Y-Ya?" respon Ino cepat.

"Aku tahu merokok itu tidak baik. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Jadi, kuharap kau terbiasa dengan asap rokok yang berbahaya ini ya," tutur Asuma sembari melengkungkan alur bibirnya tipis.

"… _Ga-Ganbarooo,_ ahaha," balas Ino sekenanya.

Asuma tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi _gugup-setengah-hidup_ muridnya yang paling cantik ini. Sejurus kemudian, dia menawari mereka untuk menyantap _barbeque_ bersama—dengan ongkos yang dia tanggung.

Shikamaru langsung berwajah _apa-kau-yakin-tidak-akan-menyesal_ yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Asuma.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Haruno Sakura membeliakkan manik _emerald_-nya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _pig_?" serunya heran tatkala matanya menangkap sosok Ino dalam balutan masker di wajahnya.

"Ah, jidat. Kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuharap untuk melihatku seperti ini," balas Ino sedikit sebal.

Tidak menghiraukan omelan Ino, Sakura menghampirinya. Dilihatnya, Ino tampak baik-baik saja. Dari suaranya tadi pun, sepertinya Ino tidak terserang flu atau indikasi penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernapasan. Jadi kenapa _frienemy_-nya ini memakai masker?

"Aku pikir tidak begitu banyak polusi akhir-akhir ini," ucap Sakura mengerutkan kening lebarnya.

Menghela napas keras, Ino merengut di balik masker putihnya. "Di timku selalu terdapat polusi."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu Asuma-_sensei_? Dia yang menjadi guruku mulai saat ini. Dan dia punya kebiasaan merokok—yang tidak aku sukai!"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Memang susah kalau punya guru yang suka tebar polusi. Tapi guruku juga tidak lebih baik, _pig_," ujarnya setengah curhat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau tengah berbahagia karena bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Ino sedikit emosi di bagian akhir—ya, sampai sekarang dia masih tidak rela.

"Kalau gurumu itu tebar polusi, guruku ini tebar pesona. _Tebar pesona_ ke nenek-nenek, hingga membuatnya membantu nenek tersebut menyebrangi lautan dan hutan, dan akhirnya selalu terlambat dalam latihan."

Ino reflek tergelak mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya. "Kakashi_-sensei_, kan?"

"Iya. Pertama aku berpikir, waah lumayan guru ini sepertinya tampan dan berdedikasi. Tapi begitu tahu kebiasaannya, aku seperti berlatih kesabaran tiap hari," cerocos Sakura sebal.

Ino menghentikan tawa renyahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Yah, kita sama-sama mempunyai beban."

"Kita?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sombong. Ditepisnya tangan Ino pelan, membuat Ino mendongak dan mendapati wajah pongah jidat lebar tersebut. "Kau saja kali, aku tidak."

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Ino, setelah dia teringat satu hal krusial yang membedakan nasib keduanya sekarang.

"Meskipun aku punya guru seperti itu, yang penting ada Sasuke_-kun_ di sampingku! _Kyaaahn _Sasuke_-kun_ _yameteeeh_!" ujar Sakura dengan mata berbentuk hati, sembari berdelusi tepat di jalanan yang ramai begini. _Sasuga_.

"_Kono yaro_ …" gumam Ino kesal. Memang mereka sama-sama mempunyai guru yang menyebalkan, tapi Sakura punya pujaan hati di dekatnya—sehingga dia bisa menahan emosinya. Sedangkan Ino? Apa yang dia harapkan dari pemalas jenius Shikamaru dan si gen—tulang besar Chouji?

Tidak kuat melihat Sakura berdelusi tepat di depan matanya, Ino membalikkan badan Sakura dan mendorongnya kasar. "Sudah! Sana pergi! Jangan harap aku mau membantumu jika kau kesusahan ya!"

"Ino_-chan_, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini hanya sebagian dari keberuntunganku~"

"_Mou ii_!" senggrang gadis pirang itu sementara Sakura berjalan menjauh—sambil tetap memasang muka menyebalkan.

_Aaah_, Ino ingin pulang sekarang juga. Membungkam dalam kamar, memojokkan dirinya ke sudut tempat tidur dan menatap langit cerah di balik suramnya suasana hatinya sekarang. Itu merupakan pilihan terakhir sih. Karena kalau sudah begini, biasanya Ino menikmati semilir angin di bukit Konoha atau bukit rahasia di dalam hutan Nara.

Tapi karena dia harus berangkat latihan, sepertinya Ino perlu bersikap dewasa.

Seiring berlalunya hentakan kaki yang terdengar marah, dua ninja berstrata _jounin_ keluar dari kedai sembari membawa beberapa _dango_ bersamanya. Keduanya tampak berekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Murid kita membicarakan hal jelek kita, Kakashi."

"Oh ya? Kukira menolong nenek-nenek bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kebiasaanmulah yang sangat ditentang tadi," ucap pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

"Sedari awal Ino tidak suka kebiasaanku. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya." Asuma berhenti sebentar untuk mengeluarkan tawa gelinya. "Mulai dari menahan napas jika di dekatku, berusaha jauh dariku, sampai memakai tabung oksigen. Dan kudengar kali ini dia memakai masker, ah sudahlah terserah dia."

"Muridmu berjuang keras untuk melewati kesulitan itu, dan kau di sini menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis," sindir Kakashi—yang dasarnya memang _smooth talker_.

"Muridku berjuang keras untuk beradaptasi denganku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali berkomentar, bukan?" balas Asuma tidak mengalah.

"Terserah kau," ucap Kakashi geli. Sejurus kemudian guru mesum-tapi-ganteng itu membelot ke arah yang berlainan dengan Asuma. "_Jaa_, _matta na_."

"Bukannya tempat latihan tim 10 dan tim 7 berdekatan?" tanya Asuma.

"Aku mampir ke toko buku sebentar. Edisi _Icha-Icha Paradise_ yang terbaru sudah keluar, dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan," jawab Kakashi jujur. Dia tidak akan menutup-nutupi kebiasaan buruknya pada teman seangkatannya, apalagi ini Asuma.

"Oh, kali ini nenek apa yang akan kau ceritakan?" ujar Asuma tertawa.

Kakashi hanya merespon dengan lambaian tangan.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"Ino, hal aneh apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Ino menatap ogah-ogahan pada sosok berjenggot yang tengah menyindirnya. Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau Ino melakukan semua ini demi bisa berada dekat dengannya? Tidakkah dia sedikit menghargai usaha Ino? Bukannya dipuji, malah sindiran dan candaan yang Ino dapat tiap hari.

"Aku memakai masker, _sensei_."

Shikamaru memandang malas sahabat dari kecilnya tersebut. "Ino, kau masih belum bisa menerima dengan asap rokok _sensei_?"

"Kita sudah melewati bulan demi bulan, lho. Harusnya kau sudah bisa beradaptasi seperti kami," komentar Chouji dengan kripik kentang yang tidak pernah lepas. "Ya kan, Shikamaru?"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua. Aku ini pecinta aroma segar," sanggah Ino kesal.

"Tapi lihatlah akibatnya!" senggrang Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Gara-gara maskermu, formasi Ino-Shika-Chou kita kacau. Aku dan Chouji tidak bisa mendengar aba-abamu secara jelas!"

Ino terperangah. Mulutnya mendadak bungkam—tidak berusaha membalas perkataan Shikamaru lagi. Fakta bahwa pemuda nanas tersebut sampai naik darah karena suatu hal, berarti hal itu sangat dahsyat hingga mampu mengalahkan rasa malasnya untuk berteriak.

"Shikamaru, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Chouji memberikan kripik kentangnya. Oh Chouji, rayuan itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Ck, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil tas perlengkapannya. "Aku pulang duluan."

"Shika—"

Ino tidak lagi meneruskan kata-katanya setelah ditatap tajam oleh pemuda nanas tersebut. Sekali dalam seabad, Shikamaru menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya. Dan mujizat itu terjadi pada hari ini juga—dan sialnya, semua gara-gara Ino.

Hati Ino membuncah. Ini bukan salahnya kalau dia masih belum juga bisa beradaptasi dengan udara kotor Asuma, kan? Tapi dengan sikap preventif yang Ino lakukan, mau tidak mau berdampak pada Shikamaru dan Chouji juga—seperti penggunaan masker ini.

Ino bersungut-sungut dalam diam.

"Baiklah, kalian juga tampaknya sudah lelah. Kita akhiri latihan hari ini, tetap semangat untuk esok hari!" ucap Asuma berusaha membalikkan suasana suram yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

"Baik, _sensei_." Ino dan Chouji segera berberes-beres dan beranjak pulang.

"Aaa, Chouji, kau pulang dulu saja. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Ino menolak halus tawaran Chouji untuk pulang bersama. Chouji hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan mengucap selamat tinggal.

Asuma berdiri tepat di belakang Ino yang sedang jongkok memberesi gulungan jurusnya. Dilihatnya punggung muridnya yang terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya ringkih, surai pirang yang terhambur pelan oleh angin, dan beberapa luka kecil di seluruh tubuh _kunoichi_ tersebut.

"Kira-kira apa hal yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang sedang murka?" Asuma membuka percakapan _to the point_.

Ino berhenti beraktivitas sejenak.

"Murka kenapa, _sensei_?" tanya Ino. Kini gadis cerewet itu berbalik dan menatap Asuma sepenuhnya. Tas ninja sudah disampirkannya di sebelah tangan.

Mata hitam kecokelatan Asuma menelisik masuk dalam _aquamarine_ Ino. Mata sejernih langit biru tersebut menyiratkan kelelahan dan kekecewaan yang menyedihkan. Asuma berdecak dalam hati, bisa-bisanya anak berusia dini seperti ini sudah bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Asuma hati-hati.

"…" Ino menolak berpandangan dengan gurunya. Perlahan, dia lepas masker yang sudah penuh lubang akibat latihan tadi dan membuangnya—sudah tidak berguna.

"_Sensei_, maskerku rusak. Tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku, karena aku tidak punya perlindungan untuk menghadapi asap rokok berbahayamu itu," ucap Ino. Setelah jeda yang tidak lama, gadis pirang itu berjalan melewati Asuma begitu saja.

Alih-alih mengejarnya, Asuma hanya bergeming dan memandang punggung Ino menjauh.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Sepulang dari tempat latihan, Ino harus benar-benar melatih kesabarannya kembali. Oh, ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa hatinya berkali-kali diuji?

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, kurasa kita perlu menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Bukankah ini memang kebiasaan _sensei_?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak punya waktu luang. Guru sialan itu pasti sudah meninggalkan kita."

"Tapi dia berjanji akan kembali," ucap Sakura menenangkan Sasuke.

"Lima menit lagi dan kepala perak itu tidak ada di hadapanku, aku pergi."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Dia tidak suka menunggu seperti ini. Naruto saja sudah kabur entah ke mana—pemuda pirang itu terlalu hiperaktif hingga tak mampu diam sebentar saja. Sudah satu jam dia berdua dengan Sakura, menunggu Kakashi yang meninggalkan mereka di tengah-tengah latihan dengan alasan ada barang yang ketinggalan.

Barangnya ada di ujung langit mungkin ya? Lalu Kakashi ke sana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberani*.

"..."

"Oh, _Pig_?" seru Sakura tatkala dia mengenali rambut pirang yang berkibar tersapu angin.

Ino hanya berdiri di sudut jalan. Wajahnya masih menegang karena menemukan momen sahabat dan gebetannya semesra itu. Manik _aquamarine_-nya bergetar, seakan tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdua, berdekatan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka seperti itu, yang pasti mereka duduk berdua. Duduk. Berdua.

_Sakitnya tuh di sini_.

"Ah! Jidat," sapa Ino ketika mata hijau _topaz_ Sakura melihatnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan latihanmu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kakashi_-sensei_ mendadak pamit untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Tapi aku yakin dia hanya mengejar diskon buku aneh yang disukainya," omel Sakura. "Dia mendadak berubah sikap setelah ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang bicara sesuatu padanya."

"Oh ..." Ino hanya ber-oh ria. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah kecemburuan masih terbaca jelas di mukanya. Meskipun dengan beberapa perbincangan basa-basi yang mengudara, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Dan bukan sahabat sejak kecil kalau Sakura tidak menyadari itu. "Dan aku sudah satu jam duduk berdua dengan dia," ucap Sakura memasang muka cakep.

"Aku tidak peduli," sanggah Ino. "Palingan kau hanya didiamkan saja."

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ino. "Oh, meskipun begitu, aku tetap bahagia bisa duduk berdua, tanpa ada gangguan dari Naruto_-baka_ dan Kakashi_-sensei_. Rasanya dunia milik kami."

Ino tahu dia sedang digoda sahabatnya. Sakura memasang muka yang minta ditonjok, memang. Namun apa daya, pemikiran seorang gadis remaja awal yang patah hati bukanlah hal yang rasional.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Sakura memang saling menyukai? Bagaimana kalau mereka menikah? Bagaimana kalau Ino tersingkirkan? Bagamana kalau Ino menjadi jomblo yang gagal _move on_?

"_Pig_? Kau menangis?" Sakura mendadak panik melihat Ino yang sedikit sesenggukan.

Ino masih berada dalam situasi kemelut. Dirinya masih membayangkan betapa sakitnya melihat sahabatnya sendiri berbahagia dengan gebetannya. Haruskah Ino turut senang, atau malah berang? Memang susah jika berada di kondisi seperti ini. Dan sialnya, Yamanaka Ino yang baru berusia dua belas tahun harus menelan semuanya lamat-lamat.

"E-Eh? Tidak, ini ... anu ..."

Ino berdalih. Ino _berusaha_ berdalih. Dia mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk jatuhnya likuid hangat dari pipinya tersebut, namun hanya adegan Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang muncul di pikirannya. Oh tidak.

"Ino ..."

Ino menepuk kedua pundak gadis berjidat lebar tersebut. "Sungguh! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini, ini hanya ..."

Sakura masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Ino, walaupun sudah beberapa detik berlalu. Mata hijaunya memandang Ino ragu—berpikir, salahkah dia menyombongkan diri pada sahabatnya? Apakah Ino sakit hati?

"Yah, kau tahu," sambung Ino beberapa saat kemudian. "Ini ... ini—"

"Kenapa kau masih menangis saja? Kita kan sudah berpisah beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Suara _manly_ yang begitu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"... Asuma_-sensei_," ucap Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi seberang jalan hanya melirik sebentar sebelum kemudian meninggalkan tempat. Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktunya—mungkin saja di lain tempat, kakaknya sudah semakin kuat.

Asuma tersenyum ringan. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala pirang itu pelan. "Sedari tadi kau berusaha menahan tangis gara-gara asap rokokku, kan? Aku minta maaf."

Seperti tersengat listrik, Sakura mengangguk paham. Jadi, Ino menangis bukan karena perkataan sombongnya tadi, melainkan karena kebiasaan gurunya. Ah, jadi seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan tahan dengan asap rokokmu, _sensei_!" bela Sakura memeluk Ino erat.

Asuma melepas tawa untuk menanggapinya. "Yah, tapi karena Ino adalah anak didikku, dia harus bisa bertahan sampai dia _chunnin_," jawabnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik tangan Ino dan pamit untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Ternyata, guru yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Kurenai itu mengantar Ino sampai ke bukit Konoha. Rerindangan hijau dan pepohonan yang rimbun menghiasi latar kecokelatan bukit yang sudah beberapa abad berdiri kokoh.

Asuma mengambil duduk dan begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka jatuh dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Te-Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Ino yang tidak lagi menangis.

Asuma melirik sekilas pada nada parau yang dihasilkan muridnya. Dia tidak berkata apa pun—lebih tepatnya, dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino. Menyelamatkan? Dalam rangka apa?

"Uhuk!" Ino mulai terbatuk karena laringnya menghirup asap rokok Asuma. Kandungan nikotin, tar, karbon monoksida dan zat-zat kimia berbahaya lainnya seakan merasuk pelan dalam tubuhnya—dan itu sakit.

_Jounin_ tersebut mendecih. "Kau benar-benar tidak kuat dengan asap rokok, ya?"

Ino bungkam.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Asuma menyerah. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merokok jika berada di dekatmu."

Asuma mengambil batang rokok di bibirnya dan berniat untuk membuangnya. Dia sudah akan melemparkan benda kecil tapi mematikan tersebut sebelum tangannya dihalau oleh Ino sendiri. Sontak, manik hitam kecokelatan itu menatap bingung pada Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, _sensei_. Lagipula, hal ini juga yang telah menyelamatkanku dari perasaan menyedihkan."

Asuma terdiam. Pikirannya kembali tidak konek dengan hal yang dibicarakan muridnya.

"Aku janji, cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan kebiasaanmu, _sensei_," lanjut Ino melebarkan bingkai senyumnya.

"Aku tidak merasa menyelamatkanmu," balas Asuma akhirnya.

Ino tidak bersuara. Asuma menoleh untuk mendapati mata kosong Ino yang tengah memandang langit. Cakrawala yang berpendar merah kejinggaan, sangat kontras dengan warna biru jernih milik mata Ino.

"Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang ... yang kusukai. Sakura adalah sahabatku, dan dia juga menyukai Sasuke_-kun_. Kalaupun mereka akhirnya akan jadi, aku tidak boleh menangis."

Asuma mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum dia yakin bahwa ada Sasuke di kejadian tadi. Sedikit banyak Asuma bisa menebak apa yang diceritakan Sakura sehingga membuat Ino reflek menangis. Eh—tunggu, jadi Ino menangis gara-gara Sasuke?

"Jadi tadi kau tidak menangisi nasibmu yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan kebiasaanku?" ucap Asuma spontan.

Ino menampar punggung gurunya gemas. Serta merta wajahnya berubah menjadi pegal. "Siapa juga yang mau menangisi _sensei_ bangkotan yang bahkan statusnya tidak jelas lajang atau bukan."

Asuma tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh Ino lembut.

Ino sontak terkaget. "_Se-Sensei_?"

Perokok berat itu bergeming—toh Ino juga tidak protes. Hilir mudik angin yang lewat menjadi satu-satunya _backsound_ yang terdengar kali ini.

"Ino, matamu biru seperti langit. Cerah, ceria, menyegarkan dan penuh energi. Meskipun kau belum bisa menerimaku sebagai gurumu, tapi aku bangga punya murid sepertimu."

"..."

"Karena itu, ingat perkataanku ini. Meskipun Sakura adalah sahabatmu, jangan sampai kalah karena mengalah. Berkompetisilah secara sehat. Jangan kalah dalam bidang apa pun—_ninjutsu_ maupun percintaan. Jangan sampai kalah, tunjukkan semangatmu."

Dada Ino serasa cenat-cenut.

"Teruslah menjadi _langit_ku, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Naungi cerahnya tim 10. Aku akan menghajar siapa pun yang membuat langit menjadi temaram atau bahkan hujan."

Setelah Asuma menamatkan kalimat nasihatnya, Ino tidak bisa berkata apa pun, tangisnya pecah kembali. Orang dewasa sungguh aneh, suatu kali tampak konyol namun di lain sisi mampu memberikan momen yang mendalam seperti ini.

"Baik, _sensei._ Baik, _sensei_," raung Ino berulang-ulang di dada Asuma.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Hawa dingin masih saja ingin menelisik masuk dalam tubuh yang sudah berbalut mantel berbulu ungu. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, sang empunya masih setia bersimpuh dalam diam.

Yamanaka Ino menyunggingkan senyum satir. "Aku sudah berkompetisi secara adil. Dan memang kenyataannya tidak berubah, _sensei_. Aku kalah telak. Kemampuan medis Sakura lebih baik dariku dan dia juga mendapatkan Sasuke_-kun_."

"Oi, Ino. Apa yang kau bisikkan? Dan kenapa kau lama sekali di situ?" repet seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tampak bosan menunggu.

Sedikit terganggu dengan nada membosankan dari Shikamaru, Ino akhirnya beranjak berdiri. Dia tatap sekali lagi nisan batu yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berbalik pulang.

Di depan pemakaman umum ninja, sesosok wanita muda dewasa sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur lega ketika melihat Shikamaru dan Ino akhirnya hadir juga.

"_Konbawa_, Temari_-san_."

Wanita berkuncir empat itu menganggukkan kepalanya ramah. "_Konbawa_. Shikamaru tidak merepotkanmu kan hari ini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Justru aku yang merepotkannya," ucap Ino sopan.

Perbincangan standar mengudara selama beberapa saat—dihiasi dengan senyuman-senyuman palsu dari Ino. Shikamaru tampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan tersebut, meskipun telinganya setia mendengarkan informasi yang terlontar.

"Shikamaru, kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak merokok di depanku," ucap Temari sedikit sensi dengan benda berbahaya tersebut.

"Hari ini saja," pinta Shikamaru ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bukanlah perokok adiktif. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia merokok semata-mata karena _kangen_ dengan gurunya.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kalau Temari_-san_ benar-benar ingin bersama si nanas malas ini, aku rasa kau harus menghadapi kebiasaan merokoknya."

Shikamaru melirik sekilas ke arah Ino. "Aku tdak mau Temari memakai tabung oksigen jika berada di dekatku—seperti tingkahmu menghadapi Asuma_-sensei_," ucap Shikamaru dengan tawa ringan di akhir.

Ino mengeraskan tawanya. Baru saja dia mengenang masa-masa itu tadi, ternyata Shikamaru pun juga masih mengingatnya.

Ya, masa-masa _genin_ yang indah.

Lamat-lamat, Ino berhenti dari tawanya dan mendadak berekspresi sedih. Kedua alisnya menaut payah, berusaha menahan tangis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjun. Tangis kesepian, kerinduan dan kesakitan.

Shikamaru berdecak pelan—dia menyadari perubahan air muka Ino. "_Ano sa_, Ino. Kau tahu aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi untuk menenangkanmu. Jadi, segeralah ... _tuntun_ pelukis tanpa ekspresi itu."

Hati Ino mencelos.

Ya, Shikamaru tidak akan bisa selalu di sisi Ino lagi.

"..."

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum dan memukul kepala nanas Shikamaru. "Jangan urusi aku! Urusi saja pernikahanmu sana!"

Sejurus kemudian, Ino langsung pamit pulang dan menghilang begitu cepat. Shikamaru masih saja memandang jalanan penuh salju yang sepi, tempat terakhir di mana dia melihat punggung _kunoichi_ pirang itu menjauh hingga luntur dari pandangan.

"Tabung oksigen?"

Shikamaru sadar dari lamunan dan menoleh. Dilihatnya calon istrinya terlihat kebingungan akan kalimatnya tadi.

"Ya. Atau kau mau coba masker?"

Temari semakin tidak mengerti sementara Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap rindu pada langit kemerahan yang mulai menggelap.

* * *

**"Oh! Sorry, my bad. I'm Sarutobi Asuma, in charge of team 10 starting today. I'll be strict on you guys so be prepared!"**

**.**

**"Don't suddenly start crying! All i said was i'm going to be strict on you guys."**

**.**

**"Ino ... you're very confident, but ... you know how to take care of yourself. Chouji and Shikamaru ... these guys are kind of clumsy ... so take care of them. And ... don't you lose to Sakura, in ninjutsu or in love."**

—**Naruto ****chapter 326**—

* * *

**...**

**...**

**-END-**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_[Keterangan]_

_*Lirik opening Dragon Ball._

_Really, i can't help but write one-two joke phrase. I'm so sorry *bows*_

_[A/N]_

Saya tidak percaya saya bisa menulis SasuSaku dan ShikaTema. Meskipun cuma slight, tapi kokoro saya rasanya sakit bangedh ahihi :"D no offense ya ^^

Timeline-nya sama dengan fanfiksi ShikaIno ku, "It's Our Choices." Ini terjadi sesaat setelah timeline fiksi tersebut.

Jadi gimana, OOC gak sih Asuma nya? Ya secara kan dia guru gitu, yang menaungi murid-muridnya, tak terkecuali Ino. Ketika muridnya sedang ada masalah, Asuma harus siap sedia dong.

Dan jujur, **saya masih (dan mungkin akan selalu) ngerasa ngenes dan ingin nangis** melihat kenyataan bahwa Ino kalah telak dari sahabatnya sendiri, dalam urusan medis dan percintaan. :"D My barbie, don't cry… don't cry… don't—*nangis kejer* *pasang foto Masashi di boneka santet(?)*

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
